Rose Potter
by WeWillBeFree
Summary: Fem!Harry PotterxDraco Malfoy Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, aunque no me importaría.
1. El Bosque Prohibido

Mientras Rose Potter caminaba por el silencioso Bosque Prohibido hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Tom Riddle y los mortífagos que quedaban, repasó mentalmente todas las heridas que tenía para apartar el terror al que estaba a punto de enfrentarse y todo el dolor que Albus Dumbedore acababa de causarle.

Tenía dos moratones: uno en el lado derecho de la cara, causado por Hagrid cuando quiso apartarla del camino de los mortífagos que iban hacia él, y el otro en la rodilla izquierda, causado por un golpe contra el tronco del árbol boxeador minutos antes de que muriera Severus Snape; la piel se le había levantado en la mandíbula, la clavícula derecha y el codo y la rodilla izquierdas. No tenía nada más grave que eso, lo cual era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que estaba en medio de un campo de batalla. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría reído de su propia suerte, pero pensando en lo que venía a continuación, decidió callarse.

-Aquí me tienes, Riddle –dijo cuando llegó al claro del bosque.

Hubo gritos de indignación, el de Bellatrix fue especialmente alto, y sorpresa entre los mortífagos, pero Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, estaba congelado en el lado opuesto del claro junto a sus leales seguidores. Sus ojos rojos habían encontrado los de Rose.

-¡Rose! ¡No! ¡Rose!

Hagrid luchó por zafarse de las cuerdas que le ataban a un árbol cercano.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Rowle, y con un golpe de varita Hagrid fue silenciado.

-Así que así es como has estado eludiendo mi particular… rastro –dijo Riddle muy suavemente-. He de reconocer que ha sido muy inteligente, pero eso no te servirá de nada ahora ¿no es cierto?

Risas, por supuesto.

-¿Últimas palabras, Elegida?

Dumbledore cruzó su cabeza inmediatamente. Cualquiera habría pensado que si era ella quien ganaba la guerra, también sería quien sobreviviera. ¿Quién iba a decir que para ganar primero tendría que morir?

Después, las caras de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom al darse cuenta de que no debía sobrevivir le atravesaron el corazón como afilados cuchillos.

-Solo los cobardes reniegan de sus nombres –dijo con una firmeza imposible en aquella situación.

Por último, aunque mucho más doloroso, pensó en Draco Malfoy; en sus ojos grises y sus manos frías dibujando corazones en su espalda.

Riddle había levantado su varita. Vio cómo su boca se movía, un rayo de luz verde y todo desapareció.


	2. La Sala De Los Menesteres

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies. This is the dawning of the rest of our lives. Green Day.

 _Varias horas antes_

-¡Eh, mirad a quien traigo! -Gritó Ginny Weasley apartándose del retrato para que toda la Sala de los Menesteres pudiera ver a Rose, Ron, Hermione y Neville atravesarlo.

Lo primero que vieron, aparte de a unas treinta personas saltando de sus asientos entusiasmadas, fueron los cuatro tapices diferentes que adornaban la sala. Verde y plateado por Rose; rojo y dorado por Ron; azul y plateado por Hermione; y amarillo y negro por Neville. Los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts de la daban a la sala un brillo especial de unidad y... esperanza.

Fue un alivio para Rose, que fue la primera en cruzar, ver que varios compañeros de Slytherin estaban dispuestos a luchar a su lado.

En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, esta rompió en gritos y aplausos. Sonrió a la multitud, que un instante después abrazaba a los cuatro.

-¡Venga, calmaros! -Pidió Ginny con la autoridad propia de una capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-¿Donde estamos? -Preguntó Rose cuando la multitud se retiró.

-En la Sala de los Menesteres, por supuesto. Es el cuartel general del Ejército de Dumbledore ¿recuerdas? Nos ha venido muy bien para escondernos, cuanta más gente entra más grande se hace.

-¿Y los Carrow no pueden entrar? -Preguntó Hermione.

-No -respondió Seamus Finnigan, a quien no reconocieron hasta que habló por lo amoratada e hinchada que tenía la cara-, siempre que al menos uno de nosotros se quede dentro.

-Bueno, ¿y qué, Potter? -Dijo la impaciente voz de Cho Chang a su derecha- ¿Tienes un plan?

Rose miró en su dirección con una sonrisa feliz y arrogante.

-Madre mía, te he echado de menos hasta a ti, Chang... Y la verdad es que si, tengo un plan. Voldemort viene hacia aquí.

Como era de esperar, se sorprendieron ante la revelación y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación.

-Viene a buscar algo -continuó-. Y nosotros también. La diferencia es que él sabe lo que busca y dónde se encuentra y nosotros no. Ya sé que parece que la cosa pinta mal (deja de murmurar, Finnigan), pero en realidad le llevamos mucha ventaja.

-¿Cómo podéis llevarle ventaja? -Dijo un malhumorado chico de Slytherin a quien reconoció como Vaisey.

-El plan que tiene en mente fracasará. Piensa que la varita de Dumbledore es extraordinariamente poderosa y que este poder pertenece ahora a Snape, por eso intentará robar la varita y después matar a Snape para que la lealtad de la varita le pertenezca a él pero no es así como se gana la lealtad de una varita... Y mientras él se crea inmortal e invencible, nosotros le destruiremos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que su plan fracasará?

-Confiad en mi: lo hará.

-¿Qué estáis buscando? -Preguntó Luna Lovegood con característica voz tranquila y soñadora.

-¡Luna, da gusto volver a oírte! Eso te lo cuento más tarde, necesito tu ayuda. Hermione, te toca.

La susodicha se adelantó un paso para decirle a la multitud lo que habían esta discutiendo en la Cabeza de Cerdo.


End file.
